


Wintry Shivers

by Awolfthatneverhowls



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Anal Sex, Avalanches, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fucking, Hiking, Hypothermia, Incest, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Recovery, Sex, Sharing Body Heat, Sibling Incest, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awolfthatneverhowls/pseuds/Awolfthatneverhowls
Summary: Brothers Chris and Martin go on a hike in the Himalayas to find snow leopards, when the mission doesn’t go according to schedule.





	Wintry Shivers

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore any spelling or grammar errors.
> 
>  
> 
>  

“Gloves?”

“Check.” 

“Food?” 

“Check.” 

“Flint and steel?”

“Check, check, check, bro!” Martin eagerly pointed, ready to head out into the snow. “I got it all.” Martin grunted as he picks up the heavy sack. With the heavy snow clothing and gear, he almost lost his balance; trying to hold it all together before wobbling towards the door of their shared room. 

“I’m just making sure, have you packed any wood in the bags?” Chris pointed his pen at the almost completed checklist, stopping Martin in his tracks; looking up at his brother’s bizzare walking. 

Martin stomps abruptly on the floor, using his strength to hold all the weight on his back, and turns around to glare at his brother, his azure eyes widened. 

“Yes.” Martin whispers, slightly nodding. 

Chris switches his head back and marks off the checklist with his green pen. His clicks the pen, places it in his pocket and then grabs his bag, ready to head out. Chris’s bag was not nearly as heavy as Martin’s, but still had other items that were necessary to keep warm in the frigid temperatures; his green duvet, pillows, and his creature pod. Martin had carried his blue duvet and pillows in his bag.

The brothers head out to the main Tortuga room to meet up with the others. Aviva and Koki were drinking their Caffè mochas as they played War. “This game would be more intense if Jimmy decided to play along.” Koki sighs as she flips over a card. She looks up and glances over to Jimmy, who was asleep with his hat over his head, slouching over the hammock. 

“I know,” Aviva sighs, taking a sip from her drink and flips over her card. “But he’s occupied right now.” The girls laugh, continuing with their game. Koki got the higher number, so she takes hers and Aviva’s cards, added it to her stacking pile. 

“You’re going to rob me!” Aviva giggles, holding her last four cards. 

“Hope your luck is nice to you this round.”

The girls flip their cards over, both of them landing a ‘7’. “War!” The girls shouted, almost waking up Jimmy. The two flipped over three cards saying the phrase, ‘I declare war’. During the phrase, Aviva hoped her card would be an Ace or at least a king to beat Koki. Her last card was placed, showing Aviva that she got a King. She couldn’t even express relief quick enough when she saw that Koki’s card landed as an Ace.

“That’s an Ace! I win!” Koki cheers, taking the last of Aviva’s cards. Aviva gave a bittersweet smile, looking down at her empty space with no cards. That’s when she heard Chris talking to Martin about their packed items. She saw him trying to zip up the heavy sack, guessing that he was making sure they had all that they needed. She could see the annoyance in Martin’s face. 

“Hey bros! Got what you need?” Aviva blissfully states as she stands up from her chair to meet with them. 

“I think so.” Chris dubiously says, looking back at Martin’s bag. “But first let me-.”

“Yes!” Martin blurts out, slightly startling both of them. He was starting to impatient at Chris being ‘extra’ cautious. “Yes, we got everything we need! Now let’s go!” He whines, desperate to go outside. 

“Yeah, I guess we got everything.” Chris replies, finally ending the thought. Looking back at Martin’s hurried expression, he realizes that he, himself, wanted to go out to start their creature adventure. Knowing it’s been a while that either of them had stepped foot on the icy lands. 

“Okay, make sure you have some of my inventions necessary to the adventure as well. The Tortuga is shut down during the time being.” The Tortuga was low on heat and solar radiators, causing the inside of the ship to be dim with lowering temperatures. The only thing that was working was their battery to keep the power flowing.The brothers had wanted to see some snow leopards so badly that they couldn’t refuse on skipping the adventure to wait for the Tortuga to repair its necessary supplies. 

“Inventions! Ah-the bag! Forgot that!” Martin says, running his way back, looking for it. “I told you that you were missing something.” Chris shouts as Martin runs towards their bedroom.

With the heavy bag, a lot of items started to fall out as he makes an abrupt halt when he enters the room. He glances on the ground, only seeing at water bottle on the floor during the short period of time. He quickly turns around and begins searching for the inventions bag. He pushes some deodorants and pencil pouches onto the floor, trying to find the bag as quick as possible so he can head out. Of course the Himalayas weren’t going anywhere, but Chris had pushed so much of his patience out that the thought didn’t even cross his mind at the time.

Martin continued vandalizing the room until he found the bag between two books on Chris’s shelf of books. Of course he had to put it there, he thought. Martin quickly grabs the bag and heads out. On his way to the main room, he heard another time drop on the floor. He looks over to see another water bottle rolling its way towards him. 

“Crap.” Martin takes off the bag, zips it up, and them quickly puts his bag on him; heading out of the hallway into the main room. 

Martin meets the two back at the hallway, trying to catch his breath from all of the rush. Chris and Aviva looked at him awkwardly. They can clearly see that Martin just wanted to be freed from his cage and head outside. 

“Alright…” Aviva awkwardly turns back at Chris. “Have fun, and don’t get hurt.”

“Make sure you don’t lose that bag!” Koki strictly commands at the brothers, knowing that they had a slight habit of losing their gear. Martin and Chris saluted as they headed out the door, getting their parachutes ready. 

“Something bad will happen.” Koki sighs.

“Have some faith in them, I think they’ll keep my inventions in one piece.” Aviva states as she watches the brothers fly down. 

Koki looks up at Aviva, shaking her head. “No. ‘Something’ bad will happen.”

“And if so,” Aviva started, trying to be optimistic. “There might be something that works it all out in the end.”

“Mhm.” Koki smirks. 

Aviva turns back around towards Koki with a huge grin on her face. “I want a rematch!” 

 

-

 

‘‘Martin, stop stomping on the snow like a child!’’ Chris scolded, exasperated by his brother making constant noises in the bricked snow. Martin only looked up and smirked at his brother’s annoyed expression, maiming him stomp louder into the snow; a vibrating echo across the snowy mountains. The sounds of the snow crunching beneath him made a satisfying sound, causing him to occasionally make it whenever he had his feet above it. 

Chris cringed slightly when he heard the snow crunching raise in volume. He looked over to Martin once again. His blue eyes wide open with a huge grin on his face purposely trying to irritate his brother. Chris’s irritation delayed a bit when his saw that taunting face. 

“Stop.” Chris scoffed with a grin on his face. 

“Hmph.” Martin grinned as he began to walk normally. 

“Let’s continue on our way now.” Chris commanded. 

The brothers continued their way along one of the Himalayas, searching for their snow leopards. Neither of them had ever seen one before, so seeing one would be leave a satisfied creature adventure. Chris would have another animal marked off his life list and Martin would have a new animal pal added to his group.

“Guess the name I’ll name our new pal.” Martin says as he squints his eyes at the gleaming sun. 

“That’s if we’re fortunate enough to even see one.” Chris says with a hint of a smile. 

“Guess.’’ 

“I don’t know; Snow?” Chris shrugged. 

“Could be a possibility. That’s a good name.” 

“I guess I’ll start being your advisor if you ever need help making animal names.” Chris sneered. 

“If I ever need help.” Martin remarked as he smiles at his brother. 

“Have you ‘spotted’ one yet?” Martin jokes. 

Chris huffed, irritated again. “We’re not starting that again. No.’’

Martin sighs. The brothers have been hiking up the rugged mountains for hours now. Harsh winds and troubling deep snow. The weather already was harsh; the gods were not so kind to them to even let a snow leopard cross their paths. They grunted as they hiked up the mountains, knowing that their Kratt luck was diminished during the time. 

Big cats were already rare enough. Seeing one, especially as zoologists, is always a pleasure to view. With snow leopard being in one of the rarest, that will flood ecstasy through the brothers’ bodies. On the other hand, that only means they chances of this creature adventure of leaving them unsatisfied were high. 

“Wanna play a game?” Chris says, trying to find a way to empty out their boredom. 

“What game?” 

“Who can get there first.” He points at a rock with his trekking pole. 

“Is this a game or a tease?” Martin scoffs. Chris was the better climber of the two, so he knew for a fact he wasn’t going to win. 

“Depends on how you play it.” Chris smirks back, already starting to climb towards the rock with a quick pace. Even though Martin was not as agile, he always enjoyed a challenge against Chris. He begin starts race towards the rock, behind his brother since Chris got a head start. 

The brothers climbed their way toward the rock, Martin trying his best to get ahead of Chris but failing miserably. Chris looked back at his brother, happy to see that he was still in front of him. Martin looks up with his lips rolled into his mouth, disappointed that he’s not in front. 

Chris was glad that he was quicker brother at this moment. Even if this was just a little ‘game’, his competitive side was cheering him on. Chris continued his way up the hill. Martin, tired, pulled aside to a shallow trench with a flat bottom. He a perfect view of Chris as he continued on his way to the rock. 

“Yay, got here first.” Chris shouts with ecstasy, slamming his hand down on the rock causing a huge echo to show off his achievement. As he turns around he notices the Martin isn’t behind him anymore. His smile fades away as his emotions switched. Panic. Had he fallen off? Was he lost? His eyes darted through all possible areas. Oh god, where is he?, he thought. 

“Martin?!” Chris shouts into the air, circulating around to find his lost brother. He almost started hyperventilating due to the adrenaline flooding his veins. 

“Hey, bro!” Martin shouts as he waves his arms in the air to grab Chris’s attention. 

Chris looks down in the valley to see Martin fine and alive. A sigh of relief waved over him as he waved back. He slouched over the rock, trying to slow down the adrenaline in his body. “Gave up?”, he laughs. 

“You’re faster.” Martin replies back. 

Chris laughs and begins to head his way towards Martin. He was quite a distance away from him, surprisingly. That’s when Chris heard sounds of rumbling. Stopping in his tracks, he furrowed his eyebrows listening carefully to which direction to where the sound was coming from. Martin hear the sound, doing the same; trying to find its location. Martin glances around at Chris, who was looking at his direction for the sound, when he saw a horde of snow crashing its way down the mountain towards Chris. 

Martin gasps at the blood curdling scene. “Chris! Behind you!” 

Chris turns around, squinting; trying to see what he was talking about. The shine of the sun had poured over the snow, making it hard to see. His eyes widened as he saw the avalanche rushing down towards his direction. “Chris!” Martin shouts once more. Chris began climbing his way down to his brother as fast as he can. There were steep and shallow points all mixed together. 

“Argh!” Chris grunts as he misteps over a rock, causing him to go crashing down. Martin gasps as he saw his brother tumble down. The avalanche was only a few kilometers away, but as running at a rapid pace. Knowing how much seconds that cost of escaping, Martin sets down his gear and bag and runs towards his brother. 

Chris picks himself up, looking back at the avalanche, running as far from it as he can. He turns his head back around to see Martin running towards his direction.

“Drop your gear!” Martin shouts. Chris’s life was more important than a couple of items. He needed to get the hell out of there, forget about the gear. You can replace that. Chris complies, dropping all of his items without stopping, then continues his way towards Martin. Martin was still quite a distance away and the avalanche was clearing so much terrain in a short amount of time. 

Chris was almost on the same level as Martin. He didn’t stop running, his life depended on it. Martin, making sharp turns over the steep hills, was starting to get close to Chris. Or at least compared to the distance he was initially at; he was still quite far away, but close enough to see his brother’s face. 

Chris slipped once more, killing more precious seconds. Martin’s heart almost stopped when he saw that. It wasn’t easy scaling down a steep, snowy mountain with no climbing gear. Luckily he didn’t fall, but he picked up his pace the second he lost it. That’s when the avalanche came crashing over, swallowing him whole. 

“Chris!” 

Martin could only watch as the snow began to pile on top of his brother, prohibiting him from getting fresh air. Shivers ran down Martin’s spine and his heart broke. All he can do is sit by as a spectator, watching his brother get eaten by the rumbling snow. 

 

-

 

Once the avalanche had finally cleared, Martin wasted no time searching for his brother. The few minutes of the avalanche’s collision felt like hours. A blizzard was followed right after, spreading its ghastly snow all over the lands. Martin ran towards the spot he last saw his brother, quickly digging into it. He wasn’t there. Martin almost started to panic, but calms himself. Chris could’ve been accidentally tumbled over and moved when the avalanche hit him. Martin heads south of the original spot, knowing that he must’ve slid down. 

This spot was deeper, but he kept digging. All thoughts ran through his mind, contemplating about his brother being dead. Martin tried to push the thoughts away, but anxiety only brought them back. He finally founded a hand. A cold hand. 

Martin carried Chris out of the icy blanket, grunting as he did. Due to the extreme grip the snow had on Chris, it was almost laborious just to pull him out. Amounting to trying not to sink into the snow itself. He pulled and pulled until he finally got Chris’s torso out of the snow, falling ungracefully on his butt. 

“Oh my god.” Martin pulls the rest of Chris’s moribund- looking body out of the snow. “Chris!!” Nothing. Chris wasn’t moving one bit; limbs plotting anywhere you move it. Martin kept calling out his brother’s name, horrified at what he’s currently glancing over. 

He tried placing an ear over his brother’s chest to hear a beat, but his coat was far too thick to do so. And taking it off won’t help at all, due to the extreme temperatures. 

Martin picked his brother up and almost started crying of relief when he heard a small grunt. 

Martin carried Chris over to the shallow end to quickly check on his brother. Is face looked slightly blue from the cold, but warm blood was still flowing in there. Martin took off his heavy and wrapped it around Chris, leaving him only with his blue sweater. No matter how high the mountain peaks and how low the temperatures were, Martin only centralized on Chris getting more warmth. 

“Chris, can you hear me?!” Martin hoped as he slightly tapped his brother’s face. He numbly nodded. “Okay, I’m going to call the team.” 

Martin reaches over to his creature pod, only to find the battery dead. This was a nightmare crawling its way into reality. He gently fumbles into Chris’s pockets, looking for his creature pod, but is unable to find it.

“Where’s your creature pod!?”

Chris dumbly held his mouth open, realizing where it was. “It’s was in my bag…” 

That was not what Martin wanted to hear. Where they were in the wintry mountains was remote and wasn’t near the base camp where climbers regularly come to try to climb Earth’s highest standing peak. Martin picked up Chris with him, along with his bag, trying to find somewhere- somewhere to rest his brother. 

Chris was losing heat quickly, Martin wanted to cuddle up with him. Help him warm up. Looking down at his shivering brother, who was holding on tight on him. They did say body heat ‘is’ the best way to warm up, Martin thought. Maybe if I-, Martin stopped right the thought right on its tracks. This was his brother he was talking about. He tried to put coherent thoughts in the way of the unbefitting thoughts. To add up, Chris was vulnerable at the moment. That will be taking advantage of him in such a wrong way. There will be another, more appropriate way, of warming him. 

“Martin.” Chris mumbled, pulling Martin out of his head. “Look.”

There sitting in the cryptic snow laid an old, abandoned cabin. Looks like the gods were took pity on them. Martin smiled, followed by a sigh, he carried Chris and their items into the cabin. All that was in there was a fire place and a bed. There was hardly any light.The only light was the light piercing through some small holes of the cabin. Martin gently places Chris down next to the fireplace. 

“I’m going to build a fire for you.”

Martin reluctantly leaves Chris to search into his bag, trying to find the flint and steel. He couldn’t find it. This was bad. He could hear the shrill breaths Chris let out. He was shivering uncontrollably. A clear sign of hypothermia. Martin empties out the bag, but couldn’t find it. 

“Did you p-pack it?”

“Yes! I don’t know where it is, I’ve must’ve-.” Martin halt his words, realizing something. 

“W-what? Must’ve what?” Chris turns over to view his brother. 

“When you were zipping up my bag, you weren’t able to finish when I rushed out to get the inventions bag. I must’ve dropped it!” 

Chris would let out a huge sigh right now, but his body was far too weak to comply. Martin instead puts Chris on the bed, snatching his blue duvet and laying it flat on Chris, along with his pillow. The cover was thick enough and warm enough to get something going. 

Chris just laid there, wrapping himself tight around the blankets like a burrito. He needed to get some warmth into his body. It was a miracle that he survived the incident. Well the first part. He wasn’t sure if he’ll survive in the long run. 

Martin couldn’t build a fire with the wood in the cabin, it was crucial to shield against the brazen winds. Chris looked at his brother think of trying to find ways to help him warm up. He soon realized that Martin was only wearing a sweater and began shivering. The cabin had blocked out the winds and some of the old air, but not all of it. It wasn’t as uncontrollable as his but Martin clearly needed to be somewhere warm. 

“Body heat.” Chris stutters, grabbing Martin’s attention. “What about body heat?” His pale face barely illuminating a blush, for which Martin cannot distinguish. 

Martin looks up at his brother, seeing that he actually meant it. He tried to hide the blush creeping up on his cheeks. Martin climbs into bed with him, wrapping his arms around him. Chris does the same, creating a firm spoon; not wanting to let go. 

“Is this good?” Martin mumbles. 

Chris still wasn’t able to feel any heat generating. He was still wearing, not only Martin’s, but his heavy coat too. He releases, stripping off the coats down into his sweater. He forms the spoon again.

“Better?” 

Chris still wasn’t able to feel enough body heat. There was some, but his body was giving into the other side of life. Abruptly with the remaining strength he still held, he ripped open Martin’s sweater and T-shirt, bearing his chest. 

“H-hey!” Martin yelps, startled. Chris does the same to himself, pressing his chest against his brother’s and then wraps his arms around him again. Chris rested his face on the area between Martin’s neck and shoulder, starting to feel more body heat. Martin felt the blush paint itself on his cheeks. 

Chris closed his eyes and smiled as his body began to slightly warm up and his shivering began to slow down. He mindlessly places one of his hands on his brother’s chest, absorbing more of the warmth. 

Martin looks down at his brother’s hand on his chest. Chris seems conformable, he thought. He sighed in relief; cognizant at his brother’s shivering pace slowing down. He pulls him in slightly closer, trying to give him more of his heat. 

It was clear that his hypothermia was shedding away; his body gaining some of his strength back and his vision returning back to normal. Chris started to blush as he nuzzles his nose near the pocket of his collarbone onto his neck. 

He always wanted to be this close to his brother. However, knowing how wrong and disgusting it would be to have a incestous relation with your own brother, his compelling heart just pushed it away. 

It had been years since he felt this way, but always tried to brush it off, knowing that brotherly love shouldn’t been at this level. But he couldn’t help it, his heart was sometimes bigger than his brain, surprisingly. 

There was one downfall to this. Did Martin even share the same sentimental affection? Another reason for Chris not to act out before. Worried that his brother may view him differently. A permanent marking halt on their brotherly bond. He didn’t want that. 

This is the closest he’s been with his brother, and Martin didn’t seem to pull away or questioned when he began nuzzling him. He looks up at his brother, who was clearly enjoying the spoon they were in; holding tight and not letting go. Maybe it was time to test the waters. 

“Chris?” Martin whispers as his brother began rubbing his hands on his back and breathing hotly on his neck. His blush grew. Chris seemed to get overboard with the spoon. Maybe he was doing this to generate more heat to absorb. But the ‘way’ he was doing it, seemed to be something more. 

“Chr-.” Martin whispers again, but was stopped as Chris pressed their lips together. Martin widened his eyes in surprise. His heart began to quicken its pace. Chris wanted him like how he did with him? Was this truly genuine? 

Martin wanted this, but his brother was just recovering, was it right? “Chris…” he reluctantly pulled out. Chris looked up in his brother’s eyes. “We’re brothers-you’re recovering.”

“I’m okay now, really.” Chris says with a small hint of hope in his voice. He pulls out of the spoon and waddles around the cabin, showing Martin that his body has gained most of its strength back. Chris tried his best to not give off shivers as he was still slightly cold, then crawls back into their spoon. “I’m okay.”

Martin could see that Chris really wanted this. He did want him. Martin’s heart hastened. 

Chris gave a small, depressing sigh, thinking that his brother may have not wanted him like how he did. This was just embarrassing. What he tried to avoid turned the tables right back at him. Just as when he loosened their hold to turn over in shame, Martin slammed their lips together, surprising Chris. 

Chris sighed at the kiss, pleased to see Martin shares the same feelings. He was still cold, but the shivering was hardly noticeable. 

Chris rests a hand on Martin’s jugular, deepening the kiss. All anxiety started dissipating away, only love flowing in.

The brothers inhaled deeply, listening to the sweet noises of their lips connecting. They were lost in the kiss. Tongues twisting together and saliva trading. Martin picked up Chris, with their knees bent on the bed, and started bubbling on his neck. Biting a few parts, leaving a reddish-brown bruise. 

“Martin…” Chris moaned, tightly gripping onto his brother’s lats and delts. He could feel the muscles of his brother tighten as Martin bites down onto his neck, causing his own neck muscles to tighten as well.

Martin bites down again and nuzzles the spot. Martin slides a hand down Chris’s chest, grabs one of his nipples, squeezing it. The slight pain, there Chris off guard, causing him to yelp in surprise. Martin looked up and kissed him, implying a ‘shut up and let me pleasure you’ kiss. 

He broke the kiss and starting leaving his brother’s chest; dragging his tongue in a zigzag pattern, giving hot breaths to keep Chris warm. Chris snakes a hand down towards Martin groin. Martin looks down at his brother’s hand slowly rubbing on him. 

“I’m still kinda cold.” Chris says as he unzips Martin’s zipper and massages his shaft under the fabric of his blue briefs. 

“I want to see what you can do to fully recuperate me.” He says sarcastically with a mischievous smile. 

“Are you sure about this?” Martin says as he looks up. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m cold, not injured. Plus~ this can help me warm up.”

Martin looks down and then looks back up again only with the same mischievous grin on his face. “You’re going to have to do one thing for me.” He says has he slowly hauls him down onto the squeaky mattress. He leans over to his ear and whispers, “And I want to hear it.” As he unzips Chris. 

Chris smirks as he pulls him down and they shared a stroked kiss once more. During the kiss, the brothers started to pull each other’s pants down, whilst still being in very close contact for warmth. Even better since they’re deprived of clothing, they can press on each other completely; in a pleasurable way too. 

Martin wanted to hear Chris beg for it, and seeing him whine for him would truly be anomalous. To pleasure tank, Martin begins to rub his groin against Chris’s, implying humping as a way to drive Chris off. 

Chris saw what Martin was doing, forcing himself not to moan at every thrust. He didn’t want to give in so easily. He wanted to see how much more he can take. Heck, ‘this’ he could barely take without moaning, but kept going; trying not to be a pushover. 

“You okay, bro?” Martin taunted, seeing Chris’s wrinkled face. Chris only nodded, not trusting his voice before a moan comes out. 

Martin decided to spice it up as he started to claim his brother’s neck; small bites, licks, and ticklish kisses. 

“Ah-mhm.” Chris lets out in a dull way, still trying not to be heard. Martin, however, was being so close to his mouth, heard it and began chucking. He kisses harder and thrusts faster. 

Chris was overwhelmed by the pleasure he was feeling. It made his body get a feeling that he couldn’t shake out. He could feel more of his strength returning when he gripped onto Martin’s muscular arms. Despite his strength returning, he still felt weak from the pleasure and couldn’t really move due to the caged position Martin had him in. He couldn’t take it much longer and wanted to be fucked, so he yanked his head back and with mouth open wide and eyes rolled to the back of his head as a long, raspy moan came out. 

Martin was pleased to hear the moan, but he didn’t hear the words. “What do you want?” He whispered into Chris’s ear, taunting him. 

“Fucking. Fuck-Fuck me~.” Chris moaned out, his label of words almost abnormal from the pleasure. They will soon be unintelligible once the fucking began. 

Martin, still not breaking the missionary hold that they were in, entered Chris slowly. Chris could feel every inch of his brother enter inside him. The unintelligible words started to rain out. 

Martin began the slow thrusts into his brother, gripping onto the sheets for support. He kept looking onto his brother’s face to see if he was harming him or not. But he wasn’t, Chris kept making the same mouth-opened face.

“Faster.” Chris whispered as he held onto his brother’s back. Martin happily complied and sped up his pace. He reached down and kissed Chris’s neck, moaning every now and then. Chris thrashed his head back onto the bed, letting out a silent scream. He reaches over with one hand and gently grabs the blonde hair follicles on the back of Martin’s head, pulling him in for a kiss. 

“Fuck, Chris.” Martin moaned against the kiss. “Fuck…” The brother’s continued to kiss sloppily, as Martin’s thrust began to increase in speed. The cold temperatures prevent didn’t even stop them from sweating as their bodies started to warm up more. 

“Ahhhh!!” Chris crosses his arms against Martin’s back, forcing him down a little, as more moans and howls came out. Martin strikes out an arm onto the bed, tilting them slightly in the missionary to get more deep thrusts into Chris, using his other arm to hold onto him. 

With one final thrust, Martin and Chris came at the same time, grunted as they did. Martin didn’t want to crush his brother, but couldn’t hold himself up from exhaustion; collapsing onto Chris. 

“Warmer?” Martin asks, hoping as their heated bodies touched, Chris was 100% recuperated. 

“Yeah.” Chris responds weakly as his hands slid down from his brother’s back and onto his obliques. Martin would roll over and try to catch his breath, but he didn’t want to leave Chris in the shivering cold again. Instead, he grabbed him by the waist and laid in a sweetheart’s cradle position, pulling the duvet right below their back and chest. 

Chris rested on his brother’s chest, hearing his racing heart even out. He can already see that Martin was starting to drift off to sleep, but he still held onto Chris; his way of keeping the cold away. 

The sex certainly got Chris all of his warmth back, but there was a chance Martin would take him to the hospital for a check up tomorrow, to see if anything was still wrong. But right now, all that matters was him and his brother. 

“I love you, Chris.” Martin noted before he fell asleep. Chris snuggling in as close as he can, mindlessly rubbing Martin’s chest. 

“I love you too.” Chris says as he drifted to sleep. 

 

-

 

The sun’s rays peers through the cracks of the wooden cabin. The cold wind blew harshly onto the door, waking both brothers up slightly. 

Martin flutters his eyes open to see the sun’s light through the wood, indicating that it’s morning. Chris opened his eyes too, seeing the morning sun. 

“Morning, Chris.”

“Morning, Martin.” Chris rubs his eye. 

“Feeling better now?”

Chris sits up and moves his limbs around, checking in each one of them, then lays back down onto his brother’s chest. “Yeah.”

Martin smiles to see his brother finally recovered from the ghastly incident. “Just in case, were going to have to check you into a local hospital for a check up.”

“Thanks for helping me. For both escaping death and a great night.”

“Anytime, bro.” 

“It’s going to be cold going back.” Chris shrugs, looking out into the light of the sun. 

“Yeah, but we need to go back to the team to take you there.” Martin states. 

“They could be in the area.”

“Maybe.”

The brothers laid cuddling together, still keeping one another warm from the cold and just overall enjoying one another's presence. A new chemistry had sparked into their growing relationship. Keeping it a secret from the team as to be considered, since it’s not everyday that you see siblings having an incestous relationship with one another. On the other hand, it’s also important to consider the right time to do ‘it.’

“You know… we might be at the hospital for a while, and the whole team will keep us busy,” Chris says as he drags a hand up and down Martin’s abs and chest. “I know what we could do after that’s all done.” Chris says with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

Martin could only smirk at that statement. 

“Me too.”


End file.
